Ron Wemel
Ronald "Ron" Virus Wemel (Engels: Ronald Bilius Weasley) Eis de best vriend van Harry Potter en Hermelien Wemel. Hij begon zijn studie het zelfde jaar als Harry. Ron is de jongste zoon (en het op 1 na jongste kind) van Arthur en Molly Wemel.Hij is de broer van Bill Wemel, Charlie Wemel, Percy Wemel, Fred Wemel, George Wemel en Ginny Wemel.Net als de rest van de Wemel-familie heeft hij rood haar en sproeten. Later trouwt hij met Hermelien Griffel en krijgt twee kinderen, Rose en Hugo Wemel. uiterlijk Hij heeft blauwe ogen, sproeten, vuurrood haar, grote handen en voeten en een lange neus. Wanneer hij verlegen of boos is, worden ook zijn oren rood. Hij is lang, mager en slungelig. Op zijn 11e jaar was hij al bijna even lang als zijn 2 jaar oudere tweelingbroers. familie Samen met zijn ouders Arthur en Molly Wemel, en zijn broers Fred, George en Percy en zusje Ginny, woont hij in Het Nest, een eindje buiten het dorp Greenwitch. Zijn oudere broers Bill en Charlie wonen niet meer thuis. Percy woont vanaf boek 5 ook niet meer thuis. ik ben 24/7 geil De Wemels zijn een erg arme verlepte familie. Ron is de jongste Wemel zoon. Hij is twee jaar jonger dan zijn tweelingbroers Fred en George en vier jaar jonger dan Percy. Hij had Bills oude mantels, Charlies oude toverstok, en Percys oude rat, Schurfie. Ook zijn schaakspel is erg oud en versleten, hij kreeg het van zijn grootvader. Ron's Patronus is een kleine, Jack-Russell achtige hond. Harry is my gay vriend ( en de rest die zig vriende noeme ma die alleen hermelijn ligge af te neuke ) Ron en Harry zijn beste vrienden sinds hun eerste treinreis samen op de Zweinstein Expres. Ook Hagrid is een goede vriend van hem. Hij had toen een veeg op zijn neus. In het begin kwamen Ron en Harry helemaal niet goed overeen met Hermelien, tot ze haar eens redden van een trol, vanaf toen af waren ze dikke vrienden. balzak Rons favoriete balzak is de Cambridge Cannons. Zijn kamer hangt vol met posters van dit zakje en zelfs op de sprei op zijn bed, staat er 1 afgedrukt. Vanaf zijn vijfde schooljaar is hij ook gek op balzakken Huisdieren Schurfie is Ron's rat. Toen Percy Hermes kreeg, gaf hij Schurfie aan Ron. Dit was in hetzelfde jaar als dat Ron naar Zweinstein ging. In zijn derde jaar komt Ron erachter dat Schurfie helemaal niet Schurfie is, maar de Faunaat en moordenaar Peter Pippeling. Omdat hij Schurfie kwijt is als huisdier, krijgt hij Koekeroekus. Koekeroekus is een klein grijs uiltje wat op het eerste gezicht een gevederde grijze tennisbal lijkt. Koe is erg opgewonden en fladdert wild in het rond. Hij lijkt erg trots op zichzelf te zijn als hij een brief goed bezorgd heeft. Ron's Toverstok Zijn toverstok was vroeger van Charlie. Hij heeft op verschillende plaatsen splinters en de eenhoornhaar in de kern komt al uit het uiteinde. Wanneer hij aan het begin van zijn tweede schooljaar, samen met Harry in de Vliegende Auto neerstort, breekt zijn toverstaf bijna doormidden. De punt bengelt alleen nog aan een paar dunne splintertjes. Hoewel Ron probeert de staf te repareren met Fantastape, lijkt hij onherstelbaar beschadigd. Zijn nieuwe toverstok is van essenhout. ik ben lelijk Rons handschrift is slordig en krabbelig. Hij is erg goed in Toverschaken. Ook is hij dol op Chocokikkerkaatjes. Hij mist Agrippa en Ptolemy nog in zijn verzameling. Hij vind het verschrikkelijk om arm te zijn. Hij is soms jaloers op Harry, omdat hij zoveel geld heeft. Het liefst zou hij na Zweinstein Schouwer willen worden, maar hij heeft er zelf niet echt vertrouwen in dat hij daar goed genoeg voor is. Ron's jaren op Sexsgebied Ron's eerste jaar Wanneer er een trol achter Hermelien aan zit in zijn eerste jaar, weet Ron de trol samen met Harry knock/out te slaan, doordat Ron met de spreuk Wangardium Leviosa de trol met zijn eigethumb|Ron in zijn eerste jan knots op zijn hoofd slaat. Als Ron in de Spiegel van Neregeb kijkt, ziet hij zichzelf als Hoofdmonitor en is hij aanvoerder van het Zwerkbalteam. Ron helpt Hagrid in zijn eerste jaar af en toe met het voeren van Norbert. Op een avond wordt hij in zijn hand gebeten, waarna de wond dik en groen wordt, en Ron naar de Ziekenzaal moet gaan. Ron's tweede jaar In zijn tweede jaar, komt Harry erachter dat Ron doodsbang is voor spinnen. Dood vindt hij ze niet erg maar levend vindt hij ze des te enger. Hij houdt niet van de manier waarop ze zich voortbewegen. Ron vertelt dat het komt omdat Fred zijn teddybeer in een smerige grote spin had veranderd toen Ron drie jaar was. Als Harry aan het eind van zijn tweede jaar met Ron op zoek gaat naar de Geheime Kamer, en Harry de Basilisk doodt en Ginny redt, krijgen zowel Harry als Ron een Onderscheiding wegens Uitzonderlijke Verdiensten voor de School. Ron's derde jaar Ron heeft in dit boek veel ruzie met Hermelien, omdat hij Knikkebeen ervan beschuldigt dat hij Schurfie heeft opgegeten. Later blijkt dat Schurfie/Pippeling op de vlucht is geslagen. In zijn derde schooljaar, komt Ron erachter dat Schurfie eigenlijk Peter Pippeling is. Nadat Sirius is ontsnapt, stuurt hij Ron zijn nieuwe uil Koekeroekus, om goed te maken dat Ron nu door hem geen rat meer heeft. Ron's vierde jaar In de zomervakantie voordat het vierde schooljaar begint, gaat Ron met zijn familie, behalve zijn moeder, en met Harry en Hermelien naar de finale van het WK Zwerkbal. Meneer Wemel heeft goede kaartjes kunnen regelen via Ludo Bazuyn. Op de avond van de wedstrijd, koopt Harry voor zichzelf, Hermelien en Ron een Omniscoop. Ook was hij ontzettend jaloers op Viktor Kruml, die hij eerder nog als idool beschouwde. Hij heeft een van de armpjes van zijn miniatuur Kruml afgetrokken. Voor het Toverschool Toernooi was hij in een diepe slaap getoverd, omdat Harry hem terug moest halen uit het Grote Meer. Ron's vijfde jaar Vanaf het begin van boek vijf, is Ron op het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks, het Grimboudplein 12. Omdat hij volgens mevrouw Wemel nog te jong is, mag hij echter niks horen over de plannen die binnen de vergaderingen van de Orde worden gemaakt. Wanneer hij zijn brief krijgt van Zweinstein met de boekenlijst erbij, krijgt hij direct te horen dat hij Klassenoudste is geworden! Zijn badge is in de envelop bijgevoegd. Omdat hij Klassenoudste is geworden, krijgt Ron van zijn moeder de nieuwste Helleveeg, de Helleveeg 11! Deze kan van nul tot honderdtien in tien seconden. Hij is er heel trots op. De steel is van Spaans Eikenhout met anti-vloekvernis en ingebouwde vibratiedempers. Als er nieuwe rondes zijn om in het Zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor te komen, oefent Ron in het geheim omdat hij niet belachelijk wil worden gemaakt door Fred en George. Hij haalt de audities en mag als Wachter meespelen in het team! In dit jaar reisde Ron voor het eerst met de Collectebus. Voordat hij met de Collectebus had gereisd, wilde hij het altijd al eens, maar daarna wilde hij het nooit meer. Hij heeft altijd eens Oude Klare’s Jonge Borrel willen proberen. Als hij dit wil bestellen in de Zwijnskop, houdt Hermelien hem tegen door hem eraan te herinneren dat hij klassenoudste is. Ron is lid van de SVP. Aan het eind van het boek, gaat hij mee naar het Departement van Mystificatie en helpt hij te vechten tegen de Dooddoeners. Rons SLIJMBAL-uitslagen Aan het eind van Rons vijfde schooljaar, behaalde hij 7 SLIJMBALLEN. Hij had voor geen enkel vak "Uitmuntend". Ron's zesde jaar In zijn zesde jaar op Zweinstein, krijgt Ron voor het eerst een vriendinnetje. Hij gaat met Belinda Broom, die hem vol liefde het koosnaampje "Ronnieponnie" geeft. Hermelien kan dit niet uitstaan en Ron krijgt dan ook grote ruzie met haar. Verderop in het boek gaat zijn relatie met Belinda weer uit en wordt min of meer duidelijk dat Ron en Hermelien wel iets voor elkaar voelen. Opnieuw is Ron Wachter van Griffoendor. Tijdens de selectiedag was hij wel heel zenuwachtig, en had hij een moeilijke tegenstander aan Magnus Stoker, maar hij stopte alle 5 de goals en werd als Wachter gekozen door Harry. Voor kerst krijgt hij van Belinda een dikke gouden ketting, met in gouden letters de woorden "Mijn Lieveling". Ron weigert de ketting te dragen. Met zijn verjaardag, krijgt Ron dit jaar leuke kadootjes. Van Harry krijgt hij nieuwe Wachtershandschoenen en van zijn ouders een soort gouden horloge, met merkwaardige symbolen langs de rand en piepkleine, bewegende sterretjes in plaats van wijzers. Op de ochtend van zijn verjaardag, eet hij van de Chocoketels die Harry voor de kerst van Regina Valster had gekregen, en die gevuld zijn met liefdesdrank. Hierdoor raakt Ron verliefd op Regina en krijgt zelfs eventjes ruzie met Harry. Harry weet Ron op een slimme manier wijs te maken dat Regina op de kamer van Slakhoorn is, en Slakhoorn maakt een tegengif. Nadat Ron dat heeft gedronken, wil Slakhoorn hem weer een beetje opbeuren en geeft hem een glas mede, dat behekst blijkt te zijn. Eigenlijk was de fles mede afkomstig geweest van Draco en bestemd voor Perkamentus. Ron zakte in elkaar. Zijn ledematen schokten krampachtig, belletjes speelsel dropen uit zijn mond en zijn ogen puilden uit hun kassen. Hij kokhalste en had stuiptrekkingen en zijn huid werd blauw. Harry stopt hem snel een bezoar in zijn mond, en daarna wordt Ron naar de Ziekenzaal gebracht. Wanneer de Superspellende Veer van Ron bijna is uitgewerkt, maakt hij allemaal spelfouten en schrijft zijn naam als "Renald Wombel". Ron zakt net op het nippertje voor zijn Verschijselexamen. De examinator zag dat hij een halve wenkbrauw had achtergelaten. Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood Ron besluit samen met Hermelien om zijn laatste jaar op Zweinstein niet te beginnen en met Harry mee te gaan op zijn reis om Voldemort te doden. Perkamentus heeft aan Ron zijn Uitsteker nagelaten. Wanneer Harry met Ron en Hermelien op jacht gaat naar de Gruzielementen en ze al een aantal weken ronddwalen en duidelijk wordt dat ook Harry niet weet waar de Gruzielementen gevonden kunnen worden, krijgt Ron (waarschijnlijk mede door toedoen van het Medaillon van Zwadderich) ruzie met Harry. Hij verlaat Harry (en Hermelien, die bij Harry blijft om hem te helpen met zijn missie). Met de Uitsteker kun je niet alleen lichten doven, maar het helpt je ook om dingen te vinden waarnaar je op zoek bent. Ron komt hier achter als hij Hermelien en Harry zoekt, nadat hij met ruzie bij ze weg is gegaan. Uit de Uitsteker komt een blauwe lichtbol, die in zijn borst zweeft en vanaf dat moment weet hij waar hij naartoe moet Verdwijnselen om Harry en Hermelien te vinden. Nadat Harry in het bevroren ven dook om het Zwaard van Griffoendor van de bodem te vissen en hij dreigt te verdrinken, schiet Ron hem ineens te hulp en redt zijn leven. Vanaf dat moment sluit Ron zich ook weer bij Harry en Hermelien aan. Direct hierna vernietigt Ron het Medaillon van Zalazar Zwadderich met het Zwaard. Toch blijft Hermelien nog een tijdje boos en verontwaardigd doen over het feit dat Ron hen verlaten heeft. Trivia * De Patronus van Ron is een Jackrussellterriër, zijn Boeman is een spin. Dit komt omdat zijn broer Fred Wemel zijn teddybeer in een grote spin had veranderd toen Ron nog klein was. Ronald Weasley Ronald betekent raadgever of heerser. Er was ooit een erg bekende schaker die Weasley heette. Hij kwam om het leven door een giftige beet van een rat. Ron speelt ook erg graag (tover)schaak en had een rat, die gevaarlijk is. Verder is Weasley afgeleid van het Engelse woord 'weasel', dat wezel betekent. Een wezel is een vosachtig, roodharig dier en ja, Ron is ook hartstikke roodharig, net als de rest van zijn familie. Daarnaast zijn wezels ook er schuw en bang. Ron is ook vaak bang (oa voor spinnen) en hij is ook wel een beetje schuw, hij heeft niet erg veel zelfvertrouwen. Een wezel is ook het symbool van Christus. Tijdens het schrijven van de serie, besefte J.K. Rowling dat Ron eigenlijk heel erg lijkt op een oude schoolvriend van haar. Toch was het aanvankelijk niet haar bedoeling om Ron op een bestaand persoon te basseren. Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Wemel, Ron Categorie:Zweinstein Klassenoudsten Categorie:Zwerkbalspelers Categorie:Tweede Orde van de Feniks Categorie:Schouwers Categorie:Volbloeden Categorie:Geboortes 1980 Categorie:Gesorteerd in 1991 Categorie:Wemel Familie Categorie:Tovenaars en heksen